


「韦斯莱双子 x赫敏」Magic Works

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *火焰杯时期*G*ooc全归我
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 赫敏 哈利 罗恩
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 11





	「韦斯莱双子 x赫敏」Magic Works

Don't be afraid...of being hurt,  
Don' let...this magic die…  
古怪姐妹在演唱一首慢节奏的情歌，听起来像是在惆怅的告别，绝大多数学生在前一首富有摇滚气息的歌曲结束后走出了礼堂，余下三两组还不舍得离开的男孩女孩在舞池里随着最后的歌曲轻晃着他们的身体。纳威风度十足地搂着金妮，两人的脸上都带着做梦般的表情，他们身后是弗雷德和安吉丽娜，显然慢节奏的歌曲也没能使他们停下奔放的舞步，他的孪生兄弟乔治牵着艾丽娅·斯平内特转起了轻快的圈。赫敏收回了目光，靠在威克多尔宽厚的肩膀上，魁地奇巨星向来阴沉的脸现在看起来奇妙的柔和。  
Start dance...your final dance,   
Cause this is...your final chance...   
威克多尔是很温柔的人，赫敏胡乱地想，他喊她赫—米—恩的时候，语气像极了可靠的兄长，即使赫敏敢打赌威克多尔并不是这么想。当威克多尔提议送她回格兰芬多公共休息室，赫敏寻了个借口推脱了，独自提着累人的高跟鞋慢慢地走回塔楼，弗雷德和乔治牵着他们的舞伴从走廊另一边跑了出来，嬉笑声在人影出现前就在走廊里回荡，墙上嵌着施过魔法的烛火都跟着颤动。  
“嘿。”弗雷德语气轻快地叫住正在往休息室里走的赫敏，“赫—米—恩小姐，你的威基去哪儿了？”  
赫敏气愤地瞪了他一眼，使了很大劲关上格兰芬多公共休息室的门，惹的胖夫人和她的女朋友恼火地大声嚷嚷，弗雷德耸了耸肩，“她知道我们是知道口令的吧？”安吉丽娜和艾丽娅咯咯笑了起来，乔治看着赫敏消失在门后的身影，“行了，弗雷德。看起来她对于成为克鲁姆的舞伴没感到多高兴。”  
The answer is there,   
Oh just look in her eyes…  
赫敏疲倦地跳上床，手里抱着《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，她最爱的睡前读物。赫敏发现自己压根看不进去一个字，古怪姐妹像住在她的脑袋里，还在疯狂的演奏，眼前的文字扭曲成了杂乱的舞步，弗雷德托起安吉丽娜的腰身使她像小鸟一样轻快地在空中旋转，乔治调皮地拉回他的舞伴，艾丽娅轻轻撞在他的胸前发出开心的笑声…  
“……小心红头发的男人——真是的——特劳里妮教授一点都没错——”帕瓦蒂埋怨的声音打断了赫敏的思路，“罗恩——我知道他是你的好朋友——可是他也太过分了，居然宁可坐着也不愿意和我的妹妹跳舞——”  
赫敏哀叹了一声，让巨大的书本封面盖住自己的脸，帕瓦蒂还在喋喋不休地数落罗恩的行为，“……他的双胞胎哥哥们可比他好多了，他们都跳到最后一首了呢，唉。”  
拉文德·布朗加入了这场谈话，她和西莫·斐尼根一起参加了舞会，显然玩的也不是很痛快，她颇有些嘲讽地说，“帕瓦蒂，你瞧瞧赫敏的舞伴——那可是威克多尔·克鲁姆，她不会明白你的感受——哦不对，你妹妹的感受——哎呀——我都忘了，你是和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特跳的舞。”  
拉文德的口吻让帕瓦蒂非常不满，两人一来一往地吵了起来，赫敏失手把《霍格沃茨：一段校史》掉在了地上，但是她懒得去捡，而是把自己埋进了法兰绒毯子里。书本沉重的落地声吓了拉文德和帕瓦蒂一跳，她们停下争吵面面相觑，“她怎么了？”  
怎么回事？赫敏躲在毯子嘲讽的想。自从她质疑弗雷德和乔治的增龄剂开始，上帝知道到底是他们挤得她太近了使她不断想起他们的气味——像刚修剪完的草坪，还是他们蓄起的长发扎的她脖颈脸庞都发热的感觉使她怎么都忘不掉，赫敏懊恼地闭上眼睛，想着想着迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
第二天早晨赫敏在公共休息室里找到了垂头丧气的哈利和罗恩，罗恩对于她没有提前告诉他威克多尔的事愤愤不平，而哈利显然还沉浸在秋·张是塞德里克跳舞舞伴的忧郁中。赫敏叹了一口气坐在他俩中间，抱着哈利的金蛋打算从书里找到点线索。  
哈利他们坐在角落的沙发里，远处壁炉边上围了一圈人，弗雷德和乔治在中间宣传他们的新发明，嘻嘻哈哈得好不热闹，赫敏使劲赶走脑袋里乱糟糟的想法，皱着眉头艰难地读着手里的大部头书。  
“啪”  
有人在赫敏眼前打了一个响指，弗雷德和乔治不知道什么时候走了过来，“梅林的裤子啊，你们三个怎么回事？”弗雷德挥着手像是在驱走看得见的低气压，乔治把脑袋搁在罗恩和赫敏的肩膀中间，欢快地说，“轻松一点，行吗？哈利——你打败了火龙，还和全年级最漂亮的姑娘跳了舞——”  
哈利苦闷地嘟囔着“秋·张”兀自继续发呆，乔治便转向了赫敏，“你呢，小姑娘？”  
乔治长长的发丝轻刺在赫敏的颈侧，她心烦意乱地合上手里的书烦躁地说，“哈利是靠着勇气过了火龙这一关——没错——但接下来又是什么？”  
弗雷德哧哧笑了起来，“天哪，赫敏。哈利还有两个月够他烦恼的，轻松点。”他抓了满满一把糖果摊在赫敏眼前，“来点我和乔治新发明的快乐软糖。”  
赫敏狐疑地侧头看看乔治，又看了看弗雷德，两人都笑咪咪地等她尝试，赫敏挑了一颗深红色的糖果端详着，弗雷德拍了拍她的头顶，“啊，酸樱桃味，非常棒的选择——不要担心，它没问题。”乔治也笑了起来，搁在赫敏肩膀上的下巴震动着，“有问题的都在纳威·隆巴顿那里。”  
一只大金丝雀从他们面前绕了一圈，抖了抖翅膀突然噗的一声变回了人形，西莫指着纳威哈哈大笑，“太有趣了！”  
弗雷德骄傲地介绍这是他们的新发明金丝雀饼干，优秀地结合了他们在魔咒学和变形术上的宝贵经验，赫敏被迷住了，虽然她还是对于双胞胎的大材小用有点不满，赫敏捏了捏看起来无害的软糖，好奇地问到，“那这又是什么？”  
“嗯…可以向你透露一点，里面有少量欢欣药水——老蝙蝠确实教了点东西。”乔治不情不愿地说。  
赫敏羡慕地看着他们，她还得过两年才能学到这些有趣的魔药制作方法。  
“快试试。”弗雷德和乔治期待地看着她。  
很酸，赫敏的眉头皱的更紧了，但是在咬破外层的软皮后，甜蜜的樱桃糖浆爆了出来，赫敏嚼着软糖突然觉得心里充满了愉快，“这可真不错！”她赞赏到。弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼，两双棕色的眼睛弯了起来。  
罗恩伸出手，“弗雷德，给我也来一点。”  
弗雷德把糖果都倒进赫敏手里，乔治啪地一声拍开罗恩伸过来的手，“5西可一颗，小罗尼。”两人整齐地说完便无情地走开了。  
罗恩在他们背后愤怒地大喊，“嘿！我是你们的弟弟！”  
赫敏止不住大笑起来。

圣诞节后的时间流逝的特别快，三强争霸赛的第二个项目开始了，赫敏和威克多尔是继塞德里克之后第二批回到岸上的人，威克多尔习惯了北方的寒冷，他刚把两条大毛巾都裹在瑟瑟发抖的赫敏身上，就被卡卡洛夫喊了过去。  
赫敏焦急地等在岸边，罗恩和哈利迟迟没有出现。时间一分一秒过去，弗雷德和乔治在人群里嘲笑那些赌芙蓉·德拉库拉会得第一的傻瓜，赫敏从没觉得他们如此的讨厌，她愤怒地冲他们喊到，“你们能不能关心一下罗恩——需要我提醒他是你们的弟弟吗？他们现在都没有上来！”  
弗雷德和乔治抱着他们的赌注箱对视了一眼，“乔治，我好像听到有人在说话？“弗雷德做势掏了掏耳朵，“哟，这不是威克多尔最心爱的宝贝吗？”  
乔治坏笑着点头，赫敏气的浑身发抖，“这又不是我想要的——天啊天啊——罗恩——”  
罗恩和芙蓉的妹妹加布丽朝岸边游了过来，赫敏把生气甩在了脑后，和来替代巴蒂·克劳奇当裁判的珀西一起把他们拉了上来。  
“我没事，没事。”罗恩甩着湿头发嘟囔着，“珀西，你松手，我没事。”  
珀西在赫敏前用毛巾裹住了他弟弟，脸上的煞白消退了点，赫敏气愤地瞪了一眼两步开外的双胞胎。  
乔治无辜地看着她，“只要邓布利多在，他们都是安全的。哦，赫敏，别这么看我们——对你来说耳熟吗。”  
赫敏一时语塞，看了一眼还在胡乱擦着罗恩头发的珀西。弗雷德哼了一声，“他是世界上最大的傻瓜，我们可不是。”  
赫敏扭头不理他们，紧张的盯着湖面。哈利过了好一会才从水里露出了脑袋，看起来苍白又精疲力尽。赫敏尖叫一声冲了过去紧紧抱住了他，“天哪，天哪，哈利你现在感觉怎么样？”  
哈利大口大口地喘着气，拍着赫敏的背，“赫敏，如果你松手的话，我会更好些……”  
赫敏收回手臂，不好意思地笑了，弗雷德和乔治在旁边怪声怪气地说，“噢！Young Love——”  
“你们为什么变得那么讨人厌！”赫敏气呼呼地跑开了。  
直到复活节赫敏和哈利一起去陋居，她都隐隐对他们俩生气，而韦斯莱夫人的态度让赫敏也很难过，显然韦斯莱夫人对预言家日报上的指控半信半疑。她听到哈利费劲地和韦斯莱夫人解释，“罗恩和赫敏都是我最重要的朋友——赫敏是因为替海格说话得罪了丽塔·斯基特这头母牛——对不起韦斯莱夫人——事实就是她写的每一个字都不值得相信！”  
弗雷德和乔治把脚翘在桌上漫不经心地附和，“是啊，妈妈——”乔治看了一眼赫敏，“妈妈，你不记得丽塔·斯基特是怎么形容哈利的吗——出于想引人注目的想法非法参与三强争霸赛——”  
弗雷德嗤笑了一声，“不如说伏地魔在霍格沃茨现身可信度更高一点。”  
韦斯莱夫人胖墩墩的身体抖了抖，指责地看向弗雷德和乔治，“把你们的腿从桌上拿下来。”接着她脸色和缓了下来朝赫敏招手，“亲爱的，来帮我一起摆盘子。”  
赫敏心情复杂地看了弗雷德和乔治一眼，他们甩着飘到脸上的头发，正愉快地笑着冲她眨眼睛。  
韦斯莱夫人的甜品布丁填满了他们胃里最后一点空间，赫敏不想听男孩子们甚至是金妮聊魁地奇，早早地回了房间，打着哈欠读她喜欢的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。  
当房门被推开，赫敏头也没抬地打了个招呼，“噢，金妮，你终于来了。”  
“你好吗，赫敏——”弗雷德和乔治一起说到。  
赫敏惊的差点把大部头书砸脚上，她有点尴尬地说，“噢哦，弗雷德、乔治，怎么——？”  
双胞胎兴奋地一左一右坐在赫敏身边，神神秘秘地掏出一个小玻璃瓶给她看，赫敏机灵地扬起了眉毛，“你们的新产品？”  
弗雷德高兴地点头，揭开了玻璃瓶上的木塞，“乔治和我花了整整两个月的时间才做出来的。”  
“闻闻看，赫敏。”乔治怂恿到。  
赫敏看着泛着珍珠母光泽的液体防备地问，“乔治，你保证我闻了以后不会突然昏迷或者神志不清吧……”  
“怎么会呢。”乔治假装吃惊地说。  
好吧，赫敏凑过去闻了闻。“怎么样？”弗雷德急切地问。赫敏回想了一下，“闻起来像是羊皮纸，刚修剪完的草坪，还有樱——”她发现弗雷德和乔治高兴地望着她，赫敏有点脸红，她急忙问道，“这是什么新发明？是香水吗？”  
弗雷德咧嘴笑了，“是改良版——迷情剂。”乔治又把下巴搁在赫敏的肩膀上笑嘻嘻地问，“还有什么？”  
赫敏的脸涨成了红萝卜，乔治的头发蹭过她的耳朵，现在连她的耳根都红了，“迷情剂神奇之处就在于每个人都会闻到他们喜欢的味道。”赫敏干巴巴地背书，“我在书上看过。”  
“赫敏——你还闻到了什么……”弗雷德几乎是贴着赫敏的耳朵轻声问，热气钻进了赫敏的耳朵，她手里的书没有攥紧，从腿上滑了下去。  
“哎哟……”大部头书砸在了乔治的脚上，赫敏觉得肩膀一轻，松了一口气。  
一张剪报从书里滑了出来，赫敏难以呼吸地盯着乔治把它拾了起来。她低着头看着自己的膝盖一声不吭，弗雷德眯着眼睛看着那张他们在金字塔前的合影，“我想——我有答案了。”  
赫敏的心脏狂乱地跳动着，没有一本书能教她如何从弗雷德和乔治间逃开，她感觉到温热的手指勾住了她的下巴，弗雷德阖上了明亮的棕色眼睛吻了上来，乔治偷笑着搂住赫敏的腰身舒舒服服地把脑袋搁在她的颈窝。  
“酸樱桃。”乔治轻声答到。

And make...your final move,   
hum don't be scared...she want you too……

END

*我还要搞一个飙车版的！！等我！！


End file.
